


Potion Girls

by RockSunner



Series: Potionate AU series [14]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like other stories in the "Potionate" series, this is another way things could have gone wrong with the love potion on the day of the Woodstick concert. All characters belong to Alex Hirsch, not me. What if Wendy got word of the blind date Mabel was trying to set up between Robbie and Tambry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interception

Dipper was being carried around Thompson's garage by Lee, celebrating his "greatness" for thinking of a way to sneak snacks into the Woodstick concert (by taping them onto Thompson), when a new text message for Tambry arrived.

From his vantage point on Lee's shoulders, Dipper couldn't help seeing what it said: "Tambry, You. Me. Date. Bring that sweet, sweet bod. Your secret admirer."

He didn't say anything, but as the gang scattered to get ready for the concert the pieces started clicking together in his mind: what Mabel had said about making Robbie happy; the diorama she had set up in the bedroom, with the figure of Robbie left on top of one of the buildings; and now this text, with a bold flirtation style that was all Mabel.

Should he say something? Mabel's scheme had the potential to mess with the social balance of the gang, just as he was starting to fit in. He turned around and caught up with Wendy, who was heading for home.

"Wendy, I think I ought to warn you," said Dipper. "I think Mabel's up to something."

"Isn't she always, dude?" said Wendy with a grin.

"Something big," said Dipper. "Remember how she said she was going to find a new girlfriend for Robbie?"

"Yeah?" said Wendy.

"I think she just set up a blind date between Robbie and Tambry," said Dipper.

Wendy's smile vanished. "No way! Not my best friend and my ex!"

"I'm afraid so," said Dipper.

"Where's this date going to be?" asked Wendy.

Dipper said, "I saw Tambry a few minutes ago, and it looked like she was heading to the Diner."

Wendy said, "I'm gonna put a stop to this right now!"

"Shall I come along?" asked Dipper.

"No, I can handle this. You go on home and get ready for Woodstick," said Wendy.

* * *

At the Diner, Wendy found Tambry and Robbie sitting together in a booth, but not looking happy about it.

"Robbie, did Mabel set you up for this?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be Tambry," said Robbie. "As if."

"Don't worry, Wendy," said Tambry, scowling at Robbie. "We're so not happening."

"Where's Mabel? I'm going to give her a talking to about this," said Wendy.

"I saw her slip into the kitchen a little while ago," said Tambry.

Wendy came up behind Mabel, who was in the middle of pouring a pink glittery sauce on a basket of fries.

"Mabel!" Wendy shouted.

Startled, Mabel whipped around. A glob of the pink stuff flew onto Wendy, and some spilled out onto Mabel's hand.

"Wendy? What is it?" asked Mabel, a new glow coming into her eyes.

"I... I was going to tell you off for trying to set up Tambry with Robbie, you darling rascal," said Wendy, her eyes aglow as well. "But it's not important any more."

"It wasn't working, but it will if I give them these fries," said Mabel. "They have love potion on them that I got from a real Love God... But now all of a sudden all I want to do is kiss you."

"I want to kiss you, too," said Wendy. "You don't think..."

"I do think..." said Mabel. "The potion works. It worked on us!"

"You're not giving it to Tambry and Robbie," said Wendy.

"Oh yes, I am!" said Mabel.

"It's not right. I love you too much to let you do this," said Wendy.

Wendy snatched up the potion-dosed basket and ran from the Diner out onto the sidewalk, with Mabel in hot pursuit.

"Sweetie, please give me that back!" Mabel called.

Wendy turned to look to see if Mabel was gaining on her, and she collided with someone. Mabel ran straight into both of them.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said a familiar voice. "You got your messy commoner food on me, Oh, it's you... It's wonderful to see you again, Mabel and... Winona?"

"It's Wendy."

"Wendy. What a beautiful name," said Pacifica Northwest.


	2. Difficulties

"Hold on, Pacifica," said Mabel. "Wendy and I are in love with each other, not with you."

"Right," said Wendy.

"That's unfair," said Pacifica. "Is this because I was horrible to you before? I'm so sorry about that, Mabel. We were starting to be friends at the end of our golf game, right?"

"Friends, maybe," said Mabel, "But not girlfriends."

"Please include me, let me go out with you," said Pacifica. "I'll buy you both all sorts of nice presents."

"What kind of presents?" asked Mabel, starting to look interested. "There's this human-sized hamster ball..."

Wendy interrupted, "Mabel, we're not professionals. Besides, none of this is real."

"What do you mean?" asked Pacifica.

"We were both splashed with a love potion, and then I got some on you," said Wendy.

"So you're saying the way I'm feeling is because of some crazy drug that's going to wear off after a while?" asked Pacifica, her face turning angry.

"I don't think it will wear off. It's magic, not some chemical. I got it from a real Love God, a Cupid," said Mabel.

"I can't believe this. I opened my heart to you and now it turns out you were just manipulating me with a drug."

"I didn't mean to," said Wendy. "I just bumped into you."

"You're not stuck with us," said Mabel. "You can just walk away and forget us."

"I am stuck with you," said Pacifica. "I'm still in love with you, dammit."

"There's a way out," said Mabel. "The Love God said he had an anti-love potion. All we have to do is steal some from him."

"Why not buy it?" said Pacifica.

"It's not for sale," said Mabel. "I offered him a squirrel for a bottle and he refused, so I stole one from him. He might kinda... be mad."

"If he is, we can handle him," said Wendy. "It's three to one. If he's the guy on that viral video, he's big and clumsy."

"That's the guy," said Mabel. "But he has magic. He might be dangerous."

"We'll try the sneaky way first," said Pacifica. "If that doesn't work, bribery."

"Money isn't the answer to every problem," said Wendy.

"It's the answer to most of them," said Pacifica.

"That's the kind of attitude that makes it hard to be friends with you," said Mabel.

"Sorry," said Pacifica.

"You need to change your ways," said Wendy. "There's a rumor in the lumberjack community that a ghost is coming after your family this year."

"What do you know about that? And how could you know?" asked Pacifica.

"One hundred fifty years ago, Nathaniel Northwest turned a lumberjack from his gates, and that man died cursing him," said Wendy. "Nathaniel's servants talked about it, and the story has been handed down among the lumberjacks every since."

"We'll get an exorcist or somebody if we have to," said Pacifica. "Most likely, nothing will happen."

"You seem pretty worried about it, though," said Mabel.

"I'm just angry my family has been gossiped about all this time," said Pacifica.

"Speaking of time, I've got to get back to Thompson's garage," said Wendy. "I'm late to meet the gang. I'll see you two at the concert. The Love God will be singing there."

"Good, we can try for the anti-love potion while he's performing," said Pacifica. "I have to get unstuck before you two drive me crazy."


	3. Woodstick Resolution

Mabel, Wendy, and Pacifica arrived at the trailer of the Love God first. They sneaked up close.

"Love God! Sound check for Love God," called a roadie.

The Love God rolled out of the back of the van. "Let's make some miracles happen. Groupies, bed-head me."

Tyler the biker and a woman Mabel didn't know tousled the rock star's hair. He staggered away with them, saying, "The Love God's about to get crazy."

"Now's our chance," said Mabel to the others.

They ran for the open back of the van, where a string of potion bottles had been left behind. Mabel picked them up.

"Let's see... Puppy Love, Inter-Species Love, Love of Country Music – eew. Here it is. Anti-love. To reverse effects of love potion, simply spray on your victim and watch their heart die on the inside."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Pacifica. "Your hearts dies on the inside? You or Wendy try it first, then I will."

"I'm not sure I want to be out of love with Wendy," said Mabel.

"Same here," said Wendy. "Not long ago we were talking about how we both had bad luck with guys, and how we should forget about them. This is a chance for a new start for both of us."

"We need to get away from the van, and then decide," said Pacifica.

They turned to go, but the Love God was standing behind them.

"Hey! You're the one who's been stealing my stuff," he said. "Ugh! I am not loving this."

"I'm sorry," said Mabel. "But I made a mistake and I have to fix it."

"Kid, like I told you, this stuff is way too dangerous. On my oath as a god, I cannot let you..."

While he was distracted with his rant, Mabel tried to slip off with the bottle, and Wendy tried to run off after her. But they both found themselves collared from behind.

"Got you!" said Pacifica. "Love God, take your potion back."

"Oh, no!" said Mabel.

"Pacifica!" said Wendy.

"Thank you, upstanding citizen," said the Love God, taking back the anti-love potion from Mabel. "You saved me having to chase them around."

"I just don't want anybody to get hurt," said Pacifica. "I want to buy a potion that can help us. They got love potion on each other, then on me. I love them and they don't love me back. Is there any way to sort this out?"

"I'll let you take the anti-love potion if you really want," said the Love God.

"But it said on the bottle my heart would die on the inside," said Pacifica.

"That's right, you would never be able to love again for the rest of your life," the Love God said.

"No good. What do you suggest?" asked Pacifica.

"I have a potion of Slavish Love," said the Love God. "You could make them do anything you wanted. It would serve them right for stealing from me."

"That might be kind of cool," said Mabel.

"Hey, don't punish me!" said Wendy. "I'm an innocent bystander."

"No," said Pacifica. "I already have tons of servants. I want to love them both as equals."

"I know what you need," said the Love God. "I have some Ménage à Trois Potion that would help." He pulled out a small bottle.

"Perfect," said Pacifica, who knew a little French.

"We don't need to bring a menagerie into this," said Mabel, who didn't.

The Love God flicked some of the contents of the bottle on them. "Match made!"

Mabel and Wendy felt their love expand to include Pacifica in a shared relationship.

"Group hug?" Pacifica suggested.

They all hugged, reveling in the joy of it,

"Will we be in love like this forever?" Mabel asked.

"This kind of arrangement can be tricky, but I gave you a good, strong dose," said the Love God. "If you treat each other reasonably well, all three of you can stay in love as long as you live."

"Whee!" said Mabel.

"This is fantastic!" said Pacifica. "I feel so lucky to have two such wonderful people in my life."

"My job here is done," said the Love God. "I'm ready to go on stage. The Love God is about to get crazy!"

A flaming balloon head crashed near the stage.

"I'll wait a bit until they clear up that mess," said the Love God.

The three lovers walked on together, with Pacifica in the middle. She had an arm around each of them.

"I wish I could invite you to the Northwest Fest at my house, which is coming up in a few days," said Pacifica. "It's a huge party we have every year, extremely fancy."

"That sounds great," said Mabel.

"I'd love to go," said Wendy.

Pacifica said, "It's the world's best party. The trouble is, I'm sure my parents will veto the invitation. You're not high society types."

"Could you get us in under some excuse? I'm one of the Mystery Twins," said Mabel. "We solve crimes and supernatural cases. What about that ghost curse you were talking about before?"

"Like the time you 'solved' the case of who cut off the head of your uncle's wax statue? Toby Determined wrote up a story of how you falsely accused him."

"We did solve that," said Mabel. "It was cursed wax figures. We totally destroyed them and got the missing head back."

"Supernatural stuff..." said Pacifica. "That could work. I could talk my parents into inviting you as ghost busters, just in case the thing shows up in the middle of the party. Wendy, you know about the curse from the lumberjack's point of view, so you can be a consultant."

"We'd be glad to do it," said Wendy.

"All right, I'll make it happen if I can," said Pacifica.

"If there's no ghost, we can spend the whole time with you," said Mabel.

"That's the idea," said Pacifica. "You're going to love the party."

"Meanwhile, what about a slumber party at my house tonight?" Wendy asked.

"Sweet," said Pacifica. "I'll just tell my parents I'm staying with friends tonight. They'll assume it's Tiffany."

"This is going to be the best sleepover ever!" said Mabel.

THE END


End file.
